In the prior art, it is common to employ bow sights including a bead like peepsite on the bowstring mounted between the strands of the bowstring to provide a sight for the archer.
These types of sights have a disadvantage in that some archers using a particular "anchor point" find it impossible to align this type of sight properly since the string is not in their line of vision.